Night Shifter
by LadyMaito
Summary: October is drawing to a close, and the boys have had an eventful year so far..supernatural situations, and steadily increasing teenage hormones. However, despite the drama and odd goings-on, Ethan and Benny are determined to have fun. Halloween is here- and so is the stealthiest creature Whitechapel has seen in years. A Bethan fic. Chapter 3 is a smut-fest.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sneak peak!

.

.

There was the laughter of children in the air, the sun hadn't even gotten to the high noon point in the clear, cloudless blue sky. There were bright and happy pumpkins and corn as far as Ethan's deep brown orbs could see. But he was running.

"Sarah!" Ethan puffed through his cellphone. Her concerned face was surrounded by hues of blurring brown and yellow- Ethan could only guess that she was running through the woods at top speed. "Some help would be great right now!"

"Ethan, they're not going to hurt you." Benny's voice joined in the call, but Ethan didn't have time to glance at the screen to see where his friend was. Benny was supposed to have been somewhere in the maze with him, but they'd sort of lost each other when a big group went by. Ethan had went one way and Benny the other...something that Ethan strongly suspected was due to a lot of hot girls.

"You try running for two miles from animated plaid and straw!" Ethan did his best to put some snap into his words, but the amount of breathing he was doing wouldn't quite permit. "I _hate_ scarecrows! Just tell me your close, one of you."

"I'm somewhere off to your right!" Ethan could hear Benny both through the phone and over the tall stalks of corn. He didn't sound too far away, and Ethan indeed heard another set of human footsteps running off to his right. "I think I can see you, E."

Benny's voice got steadily more disturbed as he could see more and more of Ethan- and his pursuers.

"You'd better have that dust ready, Benny!"

"Holy cow, E! How many are following you?!"

"Uh, like ten." Ethan's voice rose an octave as he felt something scratchy brush the back of his neck. "Or fifteen!" Benny was yards away now, and Ethan could see him frantically unscrewing the de-animation powder.

"Are there even that many scarecrows in this maze?" Benny's eyes were wide, and he would never admit it, but it took all his willpower not to just bolt from the raggedy, gap-smiled creatures.

"Are there even that many in _Whitechapel_?" Sarah's anxious voice came from his phone. "How-"

"Benny!" Ethan shouted, shoving his phone in his pocket, preparing to sprint for all he was worth to the maze's main entrance. He knew where he was now, and the entrance wasn't far ahead- these scarecrows wouldn't dare show themselves in front of children, right?

"I'm here!" Benny shouted as Ethan ran past him. "Die, haystacks!"

The sparkling orange powder Benny threw stopped the scarecrows in their tracks once it came in contact their farmer-like clothing. Now, anyone would think that the others would just have kept on running and plowing over their fallen comrades, but there's one weakness to every animated scarecrow: they're extremely clumsy. Fast on their grassy feet when faced with simple tasks like jogging, but amusingly terrible at things like climbing and dancing (don't ask). The ones in the back just tripped over each other and pretty much fell apart, one after another. A display that made Benny laugh and even made Ethan crack a smile.

"Dude." Benny laughed, mirth filling his voice. "This is what you were scared of? They're so _dumb_."

"Hey, I hate scarecrows, and they were fast!" Ethan defended himself, trying to hide a smile as the last scarecrow fell flat and busted apart on top of the others. All that remained was a big pile of ratty clothing, even grimier ancient hats and boots and shiny yellow hay. "Besides, even you sounded a little unnerved by all this..." He gestured wildly to the mess.

"He did. I heard." Sarah said from Ethan's pocket, and the seer was quick to retrieve his phone. Sarah smiled sweetly at him, and he could see that she was now on the ground and surrounded by pumpkins and kids- probably at the main gates to the Pumpkin Patch. "Anyway, I think you guys should head back now- you're already late!"

"I'm not _scared_ of them." Benny rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around Ethan's still shuddering form, and placed a quick kiss to the seer's temple as they turned around- something he'd been doing in private more and more lately. "But when fourteen of them are coming at you all at once- uh." His eyes widened a split second before he had removed his arm and was violently tugging on Ethan's hoodie and pulling him down the path.

"What is it?" Ethan asked and tried to shove Benny's hand off his arm. "Ouch, Benny!"

"More." Was all Benny said before Ethan looked back to see more animated scarecrows running to meet them- and these ones had rotting pumpkins for heads and clubs in their hands with black ends like burnt out torches. Both were things Ethan _didn't_ want to feel on any part of him. Luckily for them, the scarecrows gave up when they boys reached the edge of the maze.

Unluckily, however, Mrs. Kalum, who was the chaperone of their field trip, was _not_ pleased with them.

"Do you know how easy it is for teens like you to be lost a place like this?" She fumed at them, evidently trying to keep her temper in check. "You were five minutes late! Instead of being at our designated meeting point, you were goofing off in that maze, and didn't I tell you to use the buddy system?"

"But, we were together, Mrs. Kalum!" Ethan reassured nervously.

"We didn't go far!" Benny tried to defend them. "It was only five minutes, other kids have been gone way longer than that-"

"Other students have told me that they seen you running alone through the corn Mr. Morgan." Mrs. Kalum didn't let up, her stance still tense and her arms crossed. "As for you, Mr. Weir, that's five minutes that someone could have easily hit you over the head with a club and stowed you in a sack! Then what would have happened?"

Benny opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it. "I do _not_ expect and answer to that Mr. Weir. That's an after school detention for both of you."

Ethan opened his mouth to protest.

"Wanna make it a week?"

"Honestly, Mrs. Kalum!" Benny exclaimed, getting flustered as she gestured violently for them to get on the bus. Some kids were glancing their way with smirks on their faces, or even giggling outright, for it seemed like the science geeks were always the ones to get themselves into trouble. "Who would want to kidnap _us_?"

"Besides a couple of scarecrows?" Ethan huffed a small, unamused laugh. "We'd get taken back."

Benny cracked a smile, and so did Ethan as they heard Mrs. Kalum's resounding, "Rory Keaner! Out of the play pen!"

"Dude, we have to go see the new installment of Hot Tub Time Machine tonight!" Benny found them a seat near the back of the bus, Ethan wincing as Mr. Ronson's deep voice echoed through the ancient speakers, making them screech and crackle. They waved to Rory as he climbed aboard the bus, still being reprimanded for harassing the small barn animals. "Halloween Edition! The premiere! We've been talking about this for weeks!"

"I don't know, Benny." Ethan sighed. This weekend field trip was supposed to be a walk in the park- literally, to tour the nearby corn maze and the annual Pumpkin Patch, but had turned into something substantially more tiring. "I'm kinda tired, and I still need to take Jane on her runs for the Girl Scouts now that my parents are letting me take the car. And Halloween's tomorrow-"

"All the more reason we shouldn't have came on this stupid trip anyway." Benny cringed along with half the bus as the speaker screeched in his ear. "We could come here anytime. We could come back tonight, when it's dark and you can see all the lights in the trees."

"And make it easier for those scarecrows to get their grubby hands on me?" Ethan said lightly but quietly as the bus began moving. "Notice how they completely neglected to come after you or Rory but they chased me for two miles."

"It's probably because they knew you were scared of them." Benny shrugged. "Sorry about that, by the way. I thought you were with that other group."

"Yeah right." Ethan snorted. "You saw me going the other way. Della was in that other group, wasn't she?"

"E, I have no idea what your talking about." Benny grinned sheepishly. "Either way, I would've struck out. Della wants nothing to do with me since Puffles-"

"I don't know about that movie." Ethan came back to the former topic. "I might fall asleep."

"E, it's _Halloween_ _Edition_!" Benny looked a second away from shaking his shoulders. "We have to do something fun before tomorrow. We'll be out all night."

"We'll be out all night tonight and tomorrow if you have your way " Ethan answered, but there was no real protest, and he resigned himself when Benny looked at him with those big hazel eyes. "Well, maybe if I hurry up and get home right away...then I have chores, and who knows how long Jane'll take.."

There was a pause as they pulled further into town, stopping at only one traffic light and then passing Whitechapel's Town Hall. Beside him, Ethan could just _feel_ the satisfaction emitting from his best friend. They'd be at the school in just a couple of minutes.

"Well, one of us needs to get there and get premium seats." Benny pulled out M&M's from his bag and offered some to Ethan. "I have chores to get done too. Grandma wants help with some kind of neighborhood precautions."

"Halloween precautions?" Ethan smiled. "Well, I guess that seems logical. With everything that goes on around here, Halloween's like a field day for the supernatural."

"It IS a field day for the supernatural." Benny smiled back, somewhat mischievously. "Haven't you heard of Samhain, E?"

"I've heard of it." Ethan humored his friend. "Unfortunately, my family isn't of Celtic decent."

"No, but you had to have descended from something." Benny winked and Ethan felt a strong rush of affection for his goofy friend. "You had to have gotten those eyes from somewhere."

In response, Ethan just shoved down his inner emotions, shrugged and took out his phone to check the time he had left to get home and do his chores. Right now, it looked like he had a lot of time...but later-

"Come over when you finish." Benny said abruptly when the bus stopped in front of the school. In the background, Ethan seen Sarah blur out of sight, leaving a few confused students to find themselves suddenly standing with an open space between them. "I have something to show you."

"I'll try." Ethan's eyebrows frowned as Benny began walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Inside." Benny pointed to the school, heading in the opposite direction. "Last minute paper hand-in. I'll catch up."

"Or text me." Ethan sighed, thinking of how much he had to do before the movie tonight. Pondering what the theme for the Halloween Edition of _HTTM_ would have in store, he set off home, trying to psyche himself up. plus, he knew he'd enjoy himself, no matter how the movie went. Benny was always fun to watch movies with, especially in theaters, and he knew that Benny would make him laugh even if the movie turned out to be a bust- which he totally doubted would happen! Because hello- Hot Tub Time Machine!

It wasn't awkward...not at all, but it was becoming steadily more difficult to just _be_ around his best friend. Sometimes, or should he say, _most_ times, he found himself wanting to reach out and just _touch..._ it wasn't easy. Developing these feelings just when he thought that Sarah may have finally been responding to him in the way he'd always wanted...and for some inexplicable reason, he felt something like sadness whenever he seen Benny flirt or look at a pretty girl across the room. Maybe it was jealousy.

Even if they had been being more affectionate and touchy with each other than was strictly necessary...it was completely illogical to feel like he had some sort of claim to Benny...because Benny didn't feel that way. And if the little events that had taken place throughout most of the last year suggested otherwise, it was only because Benny was impulsive- a slave to his own whims. It didn't really mean anything...Benny's impulsiveness had always annoyed Ethan, but at the same time, he'd always loved how spontaneous his best friend could be.

Even if it did end up hurting him a little in the end. They'd gotten closer, both emotionally and physically in the past year, and it had all culminated on Ethan's birthday a few months earlier. There had been no alcohol or anything involved, but there was no other way to put it- they'd hooked up. It brought both excitement and regret to Ethan's heart every time he thought about it, because he knew that it had probably been nothing but an experiment to Benny...and that might seem like a harsh thought about his best friend, but that's how the seer felt. He couldn't help how he felt.

He had never been able to.

Not three minutes after leaving the school, the seer had come to a stop as several cars passed in front of him, and had pulled out his phone to check the time again. He had to be done with everything by at least eight fifteen, if he and Benny wanted to make it to the local cinema in time...

His phone buzzed.

"Hey Sarah." Ethan greeted, and felt some of the tension lift from his shoulders as he imagined her sweet smile. She'd said she'd come over later as well- it was Sunday, but his parents had offered to pay her extra if she came to babysit Jane that night. Something about his dad's boss wanting to have an early Halloween get-together that they couldn't refuse to go to.

"Hey Ethan!" Sarah greeted. "Listen, I know I rushed off right away after we got off the bus, but could you do something for me? I've got a paper to hand in tomorrow, and my computer's not acting right- I think it's another bug."

"Uh...sure." Ethan affirmed, though he had no idea how he was going to fit it into his schedule before the movie. It was already almost four. Oh, he had homework too...that was going to put a strain on things- but at least his house was in sight now. "When can you come over?"

"Is twenty minutes okay?"

"Sure, I'll be home." Ethan nodded though Sarah couldn't see him. "I'll be the only one here, though, Jane's visiting a friend unt at least five, and my parents are out looking for last-minute costumes..."

His words died on his lips- because he could have sworn he'd just seen someone move past the curtains of his front door. He didn't feel particularly frightened, but his skin crawled...tingled, like it did just before he got one of his visions.

"Ethan?"

Sarah's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he snapped out of it.

"Y-yeah, I'll be here Sarah." Ethan stuttered an offhand replied before he hung up. "See you in twenty."

Tomorrow was Halloween...and even though Whitechapel was known for it's supernatural happenings, he knew that ghosts and vampires weren't shy. He'd been watching too many Halloween movies.

.

.

AN: So, this was nothing more than a teaser chapter, and I was shocked to see that it was even over two thousand words. I actually have some of the next chapter written...which was supposed to be the first chapter, but then I decided that it was missing something, and so I wrote this as somewhat of a filler. I couldn't resist. This is my first attempt at a Halloween story, and be warned, there will be smut in the next chapter, so be gentle. What do you guys think is going to happen?

As a side-note, I will say that I have about three more Halloween stories that I want to get posted, so I'm busting ass to get it done before Halloween along with the thousand other things I have to do before school.

Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : I missed you guys! Enjoy, more at the bottom. Over 6,000 words! Sorry for any mistakes!

 **WARNING** : Semi-intimate scenes to come.

 _Disclaimer_ : Must I?

.

.

Benny's foot missed a stair and, cursing, he nearly pitched himself down the last steps.

"Ouch!" Rory protested when Benny clutched his arm hard for support. They were steadily making their way down the stairs in total darkness- Benny thought Rory might've blown a fuse somehow when he came crashing into the house as usual, but the blonde swore up and down he had nothing to do with it.

"Oh shut up Rory!"

"Dude, come on, don't be mad at me. I swear...it wasn't me this time!"

"That's likely." Benny scowled. "Don't you have some kind of vampire night vision?"

"I can't see in the dark, I can only amplify light." Rory corrected. "Seeing as there is none-"

"Yeah, whatever." Benny tried letting to of Rory's arm, but both boys found they couldn't move anywhere without misstepping or losing balance. So they clutched each other for support and unsteadily made their way down the long flight of stairs. "Let's just get to the fuse box...wherever it is. I think it's in the basement."

"If we can't see, how're we supposed to find it? How do we not like, shock ourselves?"

"Ah, hold on.." Benny let go of Rory and held onto the banister for leverage. Now what was that spell...oh, right. Raising his hand, the spellmaster muttered in Latin and he blinding light that shot across the room to the ceiling made them both exclaim as the brightness assaulted their eyes. And Ethan, who had been standing in front of the open doorway, yelled and jumped back, almost falling onto the porch stairs.

"Ow." Ethan rubbed his eyes and then his shoulder where he'd hit it on the doorframe.

"Sorry E." Benny apologized, making his way quickly down the stairs now that he could see. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, well you sure seen me!" Rory hissed, with his hands still partially over his eyes. He removed them and glared at his friend, who was unconcernedly heading over to the Seer. "My eyes are sensitive!"

"Your eyes also heal fast, not like there's anything to heal." Benny rolled his eyes. "And I didn't know it would be so bright." He took a look out the door and closed it behind Ethan. "Jeez, it's so dark out there, I couldn't even see you standing here."

"Pitch black." Ethan agreed, grabbing Benny's arm when the spellmaster began heading towards the basement door. "You might not want to head down to the cellar of doom just yet, Benny. It's not just us. The whole town's out of power- it's a total blackout."

"Total blackout!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "Dude, we can play laser tag! Or glow-in-the-dark paintball! Or-"

"Or we can fire up Grandma's old generator and watch some Halloween movies." Benny said, much to the blonde's dismay, and pointed to the ball of light, making it swivel to lead him into the kitchen. "Besides, I'm kinda tired. I just want to settle down and have some candy and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas or Sleepy Hallow or something."

"Yeah, it's already like eleven o' clock." Ethan sat down on the couch, idly flipping through his phone, which looked like it was set on the lowest lighting possible. It barely illuminated his face as Benny's light vanished around the corner. "I took my little sister to like every house in town to sell her Girl Scout cookies. On _foot_." Ethan sighed, kicking up his legs onto an ottoman that Grandma had bought after one too many times of having dirty shoes on her coffee table. "Plus we walked to the theatre and back. And now I'm gonna have to do it again tomorrow, for Halloween. I can't even stand up."

"You dudes used to be so lively." Rory shook his head sadly. "What happened to the Three Musketeer bros we used to be? The Young and the Restless? You've gone all..." The blonde gazed with mild disgust at Ethan, who was kicking off his shoes with a groan, then at Benny who was making a sandwich in the kitchen. "Old and the Fatigued."

"Wanna stay and watch The Princess Bride with us?" Benny asked, biting into his sandwich as he came back into the living room. There were two more on his plate, and a bunch of potato chips. In his other hand he juggled three soda's, stacked like a mini-pyramid. Rory took one off the top and a sandwich when Benny held out the plate.

"Thanks. But what happened to watching Halloween?"

"Eh, there's gonna be plenty of that to watch tomorrow." Ethan responded as Benny flopped down next to him on the couch. The spellmaster nodded and added over a mouth of food. "You know, the school's prone to having days off when there are power outages like this. It'll probably be a three-day weekend."

"Well, we're doing something fun tomorrow." Rory stated firmly, before going over to the door and flinging it open. "Tomorrow's Halloween, and no school! It hasn't happened like that for like ten years. R-Money out!"

With that, the blonde was gone outside in a flash of blue plaid and yellow eyes. The door swung shut in the wind behind him and the two boys were left sitting alone in Grandma's living room.

"Halloween has too much gory teenager sex scenes anyway." Ethan mused, biting into his sandwich. A moment later he took a sip of his soda and looked over at Benny.

"Though what else can be expected of a Rob Zombie movie?" Benny shrugged and then grinned.

"Hmm...but do we have to watch the Princess Bride?" Ethan smiled back, taking another bite. "We watched that last time."

"How about..." Benny thought about it. Where could they possibly watch a non gory, all-in-good-fun Halloween movie? "Well, we _could_ watch a Halloween movie...does Hallmark have Halloween movies?"

"I dunno." Ethan shrugged. "I don't think so. They don't show anything above like PG ten."

"Yeah..." Benny contemplated, then asked suddenly as he took a bite of his own sandwich. "You wanna play Hunt later?"

"Don't you need at least four people for that?"

"We can turn it into hide and seek." Benny grinned, finishing his sandwich in a couple of huge enthusiastic bites that made Ethan laugh. "Waaa gph uh?"

"Chew, Benny!" Ethan reached out so that he could touch Benny's jaw and encourage chewing motions. "You're gonna choke!"

"I've handled worse." Benny grinned when he was able to talk legibly. "So, you wanna go first?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, come on, E." Benny pleaded. "We haven't played hide and seek in forever!"

"There's a reason for that!" Ethan reminded him patiently. "For one thing, Grandma doesn't like us snooping around in her study looking for hiding spots and um..oh yeah- we were ten the last time we played!"

"Then let's go to your house." Benny shrugged. "It really doesn't matter, does it? Grandma's out and so are your parents."

"Ugh." Ethan lent his head back on the couch and shook his head a little in exasperation. But he could hardly blame Benny for being playful- he'd always been that way. Sighing, he took the last bites of their very late lunch and got up to set the plate on the table. "Okay, let's go."

Benny smiled. "Let me go get a few things, and I'll be right down."

"Kay." As the spellmaster started up the stairs, his ball of light split in two. As half of it followed Benny, Ethan took the last sips of his Coke before setting it in the designated metal recycling bag that Grandma always left in the pantry.

In contrast to the clear, perfect day it had been earlier, that night was cold, windy and absolutely black- if you didn't count the solar lights, jack-o-lanterns and candles people had lit in their windows and on their porches. The sky was totally black, something Ethan thought had to do with the clouds. It had rained earlier and the ground was still slightly wet.

"My parents were thinking it was gonna rain tomorrow." Ethan said, finishing tying his shoelaces, when Benny came outside with a bag slung over his shoulder. He only smiled when said spellmaster put an arm around him and drew him close.

"I hope it doesn't. What are the trick-or-treaters going to do in all the mud?" Benny responded as they made their way next door to Ethan's house, using Benny's iPhone flashlight. Noticing the total lack of light in Ethan's house and Ethan's lack of a flashlight or other, he looked at the seer strangely- though he probably couldn't see it anyway. He aimed the light towards them in order to see Ethan when he was talking to him. "Dude, how'd you even get over here? You don't have a light."

"Seer's don't need light to see in the dark, Benny." Ethan smiled in that strange way that made Benny's heart stumble. Benny, who panned the light away from them and gulped.

"When are your parents going to be home?" He asked conversationally.

"Probably five of six in the morning." Ethan snorted. "As always when they go to these things. Last time mom didn't even make it to the bedroom, just passed out on the couch."

"Well, they don't drink all that often." Benny grinned. "Not hard, in any case- like once or twice a year, right? They're lightweights."

"I'd like to keep it that way." Ethan smiled as they arrived on his front porch. The seer just pushed the door open. "I figured no one would try to rob our modest little home when everyone else was up for grabs."

"True." Benny nodded, closing the door behind them. Uttering the same incantation as before, he made sure Ethan was looking the other way and flung a series of sparks up at the ceiling, which caught flame to brighter orbs. Figuratively caught flame, not literally, on the ceiling and broke off into a bunch of little lights that brightened the living room flatteringly. "But I like your house."

"Me too." Ethan gave a half-grin, already halfway up the stairs. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'll be up!" Benny jumped as thought just remembering something. "In a minute, just...go get ready!" Benny shooed him.

"Ready for what?" Ethan asked, but Benny was already in the kitchen, and the seer could hear him rustling around in the cupboards. He rolled his eyes with a smile and headed up the rest of the stairs to his bedroom. When he got to his door, he grasped the knob and gasped in surprise as he almost always did when he was overcome with a vision.

It was Benny- and he was smiling. At first it was just him in profile, in his usual striped polo...and then it was like someone had panned a camera in front of the vision- and Benny turned. At first glance, nothing was wrong, but then Ethan noticed that something in Benny's smile was a little off- and then his eyes glowed a blinding white.

"E!"

"Ah!" Ethan jumped, startled and Benny was standing right in front of him, holding what appeared to be a bag of ice and a large wooden bowl.

"Hey, you okay?" Benny's gaze was a little amused, but concerned too. The taller teen pushed Ethan's door open and Ethan gave him a confused look as he was pulled into the dark room. The floating lights soon followed, and with a flick of Benny's fingers went into Ethan's bedside lamp.

"Yeah." Ethan smiled with a wavering look of confusion in his eyes. What was that all about? "Just a really weird vision."

"Of what?" Benny asked, placing the bowl on the bedside table along with the ice.

"Uh...you, actually." The spellmaster raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ethan over his shoulder, beginning to pull more things from his bag, including two shiny metal chalices and an oddly shaped bottle of something dark.

"Weird." Benny nodded, but questioned no further as he emptied the already open plastic into the bowl and set the bottle in, surrounding it with the glistening ice. "E, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Ethan asked, sitting down on his bed and leaning back against the headboard with his eyes closed as though he was simply exhausted for all his efforts that day- and he probably was. Still, those brown eyes were flying open with a start when he felt his best friend scoot in next to him with one of the chalices held hovering over his chest. Now that the seer thought about it- it did somewhat resemble a modern wine glass.

"Yeah." Benny gave an odd smile and nodded to the chalice, which Ethan took from him with a smile that was half a grimace.

"Thanks." Ethan sipped from the cup, noting the almost perfect sweetness of what tasted like grapes and the refreshing crispness of apples. Shockingly for his age, Ethan had drank alcohol very few times (in fact only twice in the past, and one of those times was accidental) but he figured that he would be able to taste some kind of sharp signature taste. This however, was gentle and sweet as watered-down juice. "What is it?"

"Violet magic wine." Benny smiled, taking a sip of his own concoction. "It isn't particularly strong, so don't worry. Grandma gave it to me for something that felt right, she said. It's effects are supposed to be individual to every person."

The spellmaster sighed with an almost regretful look, and it stirred Ethan enough to lean forward into a sitting position and look over at his best friend with concern.

"What's wrong, Benny?" Ethan asked, taking another sip of his wine and then leaned across Benny to set it on the bedside table. Sometime during the corse of the month, Ethan had rearranged his bedroom so that his bed lie parallel and flush against the wall, and that's where he was laying, trapped between Benny and the bright blue wallpaper.

"I thought..." Benny looked lost for a moment, worrying Ethan further, and then shook his head. When his eyes met Ethan's a moment later, they had that same mischievous gleam in them that the seer was used to. "Nothing. It's just...why don't we watch something?"

"Huh?" Ethan asked, looking lost. He blinked as Benny scrambled himself out of the bed and rushed to play something on the PC, selecting a movie at random. "Well, okay, but I can't promise I'll stay awake the entire time."

Ethan scooted himself down and let himself collapse against the bed, looking beat. Unknown to him, his spellmaster best friend was watching with more intent than usual as he stretched lean and worn muscles out across his bed. Splayed there, the young seer looked more adorable, provided more eye candy than any costume or pretty girl he would see the next day.

"Hey E?" Benny asked as he moved to the end of the bed, beginning to pull the laces untied on the seer's shoes and then sliding them off. Looking down with an eyebrow raised in surprise, Ethan gave a questioning hum and stretched further, relaxing into the bed.

"Do you remember your birthday earlier this year?" Benny asked, and Ethan froze in his act of sprawling himself completely across the sheets, blinking and looking down to where Benny sat on the edge of the bed. With a confused look, Ethan tilted his head to one side for a better view.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You almost got me high and then took me on a boat ride that ended with both of us almost drowning."

"Oh, come on, it was way more creative than any tunnel of love." Benny grinned. "And I didn't know that gypsies market place was so stoner friendly, I was just trying to buy you a panflute."

Ethan barked out a laugh at that, which must have been the oddest combination of words he'd heard in a while, and gave a small grin himself when Benny scooted up so that he sat right on the seer's lower thighs. The hazel-eyed brunet gazed down at him intently, with the same odd look that Ethan was beginning to recognize as longing. Which only added to his confusion, and Ethan's smile slowly began to fade.

"Do you remember what happened after?"

The question was quiet, and Ethan was sure it was meant to be innocent, but god if it didn't bring up strong, flashing memories like fireworks in his eyes and in his heart. The way Benny had kissed him, the way he had seduced him into agreement with his pouting lips and willing body...and it wasn't that Ethan didn't want it anymore. It wasn't that at all.

It was that Ethan _did_ want it, wanted it so much it hurt because if he gave in, he knew he would be lost without this new, close connection to his best friend.

As he had been, for well over five months now. It hurt because he had _wanted_ Benny then, and still did. Wanted to be more than a one-night stand to him...which was pretty pathetic, considering who that one night had been with.

"You do, I can see it." Benny smiled gently, and Ethan jumped when Benny ran a hand across him stomach. Even though Ethan had only been touched like this by Benny once, it had crossed a line and now there were no more to cross. He accepted the touch with a small shiver and a deep breath, still adjusting to the feeling of his warm, steady best friend straddling his legs.

"What about it?" Ethan smiled, trying to lighten the situation, trying to distract himself. "Care for a repeat?"

The question was bold and asked half-jokingly, but nonetheless, it left Benny with a wide look in his eyes and Ethan with a red tint to his cheeks.

"Sorry." The seer apologized quickly, not wanting to upset his friend. "But Benny, you've been acting kinda weird, and I don't know what-"

He was cut off abruptly by lips crushing against his own, and Ethan let out a surprised sound as he blinked in shock and then responded almost immediately. Unable to help himself, he kissed back, gaining vigor as Benny leant down to press him into the bed, long body arching over him in a nearly feline manner. Whatever Benny was feeling, Ethan found himself hot _everywhere_ , with his heart thudding against his chest almost uncomfortably fast, something apparently noted by Benny as he grinned against his mouth.

"You still want me." Benny said it softly, and when Ethan opened his eyes, there was something reminiscent to relief in the spellmaster's eyes. "After everything, after I messed everything up-"

"Okay, okay." Ethan shook his head, licking his lips and trying to chase away the shaky desire Benny had left stirring within him to make sense of his friend's words. Absently, he found himself caressing his friends sides, something that Benny seemed to be enjoying despite the obvious stress. "What are you talking about, Benny? Everything's fine."

"No, no, it's not fine, because I could see it, E." Benny bit his lip, thumbing Ethan's own bottom lip, and sighing when Ethan placed a gentle kiss against the pad of the appendage. "I knew you wanted more...I just...I was just scared."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want." Ethan smiled, but there was a slowly fading spark in his eyes that spurred the guilt in Benny's stomach. "I don't want you to do anything that scares you."

"It's commitment, E." Benny stares down at the seer with unrestrained adoration that makes Ethan reach up and run a hand along a his jawline. Benny closed his eyes against the touch and sighs. "I wasn't sure...I didn't want to let you down, and that's why I never made a move to keep what we had that one night. I've wanted to, that's why I've been so weird lately, I wanted to tell you, I thought I finally worked up the courage to tell you but I couldn't, I-"

This time, it was Ethan's turn to shut Benny up, and the spellmaster sighed into the kiss, leaning forward and down until it was easier on E's neck, until he could more comfortably settle on top of him and grip Ethan's hips with his knees.

Something that for whatever reason, Ethan found incredible cute, and the seer couldn't help himself but to reach up and pull Benny closer. One hand caressed Benny's cheek and then grasped the back of his neck for a better hold while his other hand reached around to grip the back of Benny's thigh.

Groaning, Benny pulled away but his lips didn't go far, running along Ethan's cheeks and pressing soft kisses to his jaw and eyelids, nibbling lightly with attractive white teeth on the soft skin where Ethan's jawline met his neck. Tugging at the roots of Ethan's hair as the shorter brunet enjoyed the attention immensely, Benny muttered soft apologies and praises. Then, "I'm so freaking sorry, E."

Ethan let out a shaky huff of air at some of Benny's more obscene whispers and gripped the spellmaster's hips and then ran his hands down Benny's back, strategically avoiding the teen's firm rear to tease at his thighs. At this, Benny groaned and doubled his efforts, suckling and biting so that Ethan was sure he'd have noticeable love marks the next day.

"I don't know why I never told you." Benny was murmuring, and sat up slightly to take one of Ethan's hands from where it was stroking his leg. Desperate for more skin-on-skin contact, he pushed Ethan's hand under the hem of his shirt and up his chest, closing his eyes as he did so. "How I could have ever told myself I didn't really want this."

"It's okay Benny." Ethan comforted, pupils blown to full dilation and his mouth feeling suddenly dry as Benny gave a small shudder. He felt as though he was in a dream- he hoped he wasn't in any kind of dream. "You're here now, you have me."

"I almost lost you." Benny replied, not arguing, but seeming lost in himself and turning a lovely shade of red when Ethan's fingers accidentally brushed over one of his nipples.

Instead of answering, Ethan sat up and kissed at Benny's chest, wrapping his arms around the slim boy's waist. Benny hummed in appreciation and busied his fingers in Ethan's hair, letting out a surprised and aroused sound when Ethan teased one of his nipples lightly, stimulating the nub with his tongue and rolling and pinching the other one.

"E?" Benny looked down at him with lusty, mischievous eyes and caressed his face with both hands. "Do you want me?"

"..yeah." Ethan breathe after a brief hesitation, but that was okay to Benny, because it was a sign that E was actually thinking and conscious of what he was doing, rather than just getting lost in a lusty haze. Which Benny was trying very hard not to do, especially as Ethan grasped Benny's hips and pulled him close to kiss him deeply.

"Then take me." Benny whispered, feeling himself flush at his own words, but wanting so bad just to be _close_ to his best friend, after neglecting them both of it for so long. It was the stupidest thing he'd done in a long time to keep the two of them away from things like this when they both craved it. "Please, E, I just want you to touch me.."

"Take it easy." Ethan had a small grin on his face when Benny opened his eyes, which he didn't even remember closing. With fingers brushing Benny's flushed complexion and an arm wrapped around his waist, Ethan maneuvered them around until he was leaning over Benny, settled between his legs and leaning down to kiss his throat. "There's no rush...right?"

Ethan's eyes, though cloudy with want, also showed that somewhere inside, he was still fearful of rejection. Still unsure as to whether the spellmaster had really meant what he said. Benny wanted nothing more than to kiss and caress it away.

"Right. We have all the time in the world." Benny grinned and pulled Ethan down, relishing the feeling of the seer's body on his own. "Or until your parents get home. Whichever comes first."

Ethan laughed and Benny grinned against his mouth as the two had their first (or was it second or third by now?) make-out session on Ethan's bed. Ethan's birthday, along with all the previous sexual encounters they'd had so far, had been spent well away from the little town of Whitechapel and in the darkened, clean space of a hotel room in Ontario.

Remembering their first experience with each other, and being the sentimental sap he was, Ethan tossed a dark red bandana over the lampshade and cast the room into a rosy glow. Benny only grinned and magically dimmed the brightness of the lamp as he hastened Ethan out of his shirt.

To the shock of many, Halloween passed in relative normality- if you didn't count the few people getting oddly possessed by the spirits of devious teenagers from back in the day. Grandma thought she may have even knew one of them, but they were dismissed from the living bodies and sent back to wherever spirits go when they leave the world of the living. All in all, not very interesting or extraordinary for Whitechapel; far worse had happened in that month alone.

It had been a festive time, despite the repairs still being done in the town's department of electricity. Kids ran to and fro, and jack-o-lanterns were especially popular this year, set out everywhere to light the way for trick-or-treaters. Parents were also unusually involved in the merrymaking, as no one wanted any children wandering off and getting themselves lost in the streets that suddenly seemed to be all the same.

Then, there was the _usual_ event that took Ethan's parents for the night. This time, it was a party at the company Ethan's dad worked for.

"So, HTTM was _awesome_." Benny's voice carried through the computer's speakers. His face showed on the glowing screen in the relative dimness of Ethan's bedroom as Ethan himself did his best to sprawl out on his computer chair. Sarah sat herself on his bed and texted Erika on her own electronic device. "And I totally think we should see it again. The night showing, come on E, it'll be ten times more awesome with all the glowing things! It's like a festival or something!"

"It is a festival B, it's Halloween." Ethan commented. "By the way, you never did tell me about your costume. Mine was brutal."

He gestured to a pair of ears sticking out of his unruly hair with white gloved hands and then stepped back reluctantly to point to two white ovals on his red shorts. "Jane picked it out as a last minute thing."

"Oh my god, you're Mickey Mouse!" Benny laughed delightedly, and Ethan, half trying to be cheeky, only places his fists on his hips and stuck one hip out, looking dejectedly at the ground. "How adorable!"

"I've heard that one too many times tonight." Ethan replied, though he couldn't help the blush and the rush of satisfaction at the unabashed admiration in Benny's gaze. Needless to say, he'd been very open and touchy-feely since the night before. Since he'd...gotten permission, per say.

"Please come with me?" Benny asked again, with a new glint in his eyes. "Dressed like that."

"I'm so tired." Ethan answered, now trying to keep their conversation innocent, because of course both of them had forgotten Sarah on the bed- or rather, Ethan had and Benny couldn't see her from the new position his bed had been moved to. Luckily, Sarah wasn't one to make loud outbursts or try to embarrass anyone publicly. "I really just want to shower and go to sleep."

"Party pooper!" Benny stuck his tongue out and then winked. "I still haven't showed you _my_ costume, have I? It's awesome."

Suddenly, Rory was right next to Benny, getting in his face and thus, into the frame of the screen. "Ethan dude! The movie starts in like fifteen minutes, where are you?"

"He's not coming Rory- get out of my face! Ugh." Benny smeared the dark makeup even more across his face rather than wiping it away. "This is never going to wash off!"

"So shouldn't you be getting to your...movie?" The screen had gone black without any warning. Benny must have hung up. Huh, weird for him, he hadn't even said bye.

"Erika wanted me to go with her." Sarah said suddenly from beside the bed. She was standing up, adjusting the scarves and such of her gypsy costume, adjusting one of two of her tiny clip-on hoop earrings. "I should probably head out."

"You're not watching Jane?" Ethan asked, surprised. He thought for sure his parents were heading out as well.

"She's at a friend's already isn't she?" Sarah asked, checking the rooms idly as they exited Ethan's bedrooms and headed down the stairs. "I thought so. You're parents didn't mention Halloween once when we were talking about babysitting earlier this week."

"Weird." Ethan blinked and then smiled as he showed Sarah to the door. "She usually stays home after she goes trick-or-treating. Kind of like I used to."

"Weird." Sarah agreed easily with a small smile. She turned to look at Ethan, pausing at the front door. "A lot of things seem to have been weird this past week."

"Heh." Ethan rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed chuckle. "It seems that way, doesn't it? Maybe it's the full moon."

"Let's hope not." Sarah shuddered, remembering their brief encounter with were-David. "You sure you don't wanna come along?" She offered not for the first time that night.

"Yeah, pretty sure, I'm beat." Ethan gave an apologetic smile. "I'll probably just collapse and sleep until noon. Goodnight Sarah."

Sarah nodded with a quick friendly smile and then disappeared in a flash.

Where we're the days that Ethan would've given anything to have Sarah invite him along to the movies? It wasn't that Sarah didn't still give him a rush of warmth when he seen her smiling at him- but now, she didn't give him the same butterflies as he had felt before. Over the past months, his fantasies had changed rather steadily from images of warm and feminine tan skin to fair boy skin, stretched over taut muscles. From deep and calm mahogany to equally steady but simultaneously wild and alive hazel...

 _Ding_.

"Mm?" Ethan took his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

' _Mind if I come over for a while?_ ' -Benny

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Ethan texted back that of course, he didn't mind and he'd be up in his room, probably sleeping. As more texts came, he replied to each of them patiently, stating that no, he didn't mind if Benny used his shower and that he would be in his room.

' _Don't take offense if I'm already asleep._ ' -Ethan

That was the last message he sent before collapsing on his bed and proceeding to kick off his shoes, socks and pants before giving in to exhaustion. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

.

.

"...Nnn...hmm?" Ethan hummed pleasantly as he felt hands running up his back, as he was lying on his stomach.

"Ethan..."

"What time is it?" Ethan asked as he groggily blinked at the window across the room...it was still dark outside...

"Come on _E_..." Benny's voice seemed to have taken on a husky tone and it made Ethan smile more than anything as he shifted in the spellmaster's arms, not pulling away but scooting closer. His hands felt good. "Open those eyes..."

Warm...was it colder than it had been when he first fell asleep?

Not curious enough in his dreamy state, and not having the will to question anything with Benny's hands massaging him so well, Ethan simply sighed and fell into a sleep-like state. While still awake and very much aware of Benny's hands, Ethan gasped suddenly when he felt Benny's lips upon his bare back.

Bare? When had that happened? Hadn't he left his shirt on?

"Benny!" Ethan yelped, scandalized when he was suddenly grabbed and flipped over, with his legs around Benny's waist and any protests being cut off by warm lips on his own.

"Why make me wait, Ethan?" Benny asked when he pulled away, after semi-successfully kissing the seer into a stupor. Warm brown eyes blinked up at him in both confusion and mounting arousal.

"You looked so cute in your little outfit." Benny whispered hotly in Ethan's ear, making him shudder. "Almost as though you'd put it on just to tempt me. Do you like this?"

"Benny.." Ethan breathe with a fierce blush as he was grabbed and pulled even closer if possible. "It's late, I was sleeping..."

"Please, Ethan?" Benny suddenly pouted, jutting his lower lip out adorably and Ethan found himself wanting nothing more than to sit up and bite it. "I have responsibilities you know, places to be tomorrow. In the morning, in fact. I'm afraid I won't be seeing much of you."

Leaning down further, Benny licked a strip up Ethan's chest and neck, the action alone making the seer shiver and let out a noise of surprised pleasure. Ethan's lips were on Benny's suddenly, and the spellmaster's gave an appreciative sound.

"I need to sleep too, Ethan." Benny smiled as he pulled back, and almost as if noticing it for the first time, Ethan felt cool air on his most intimate places. Blinking, heart beating wildly, he looked down and have a confused noise as well as an embarrassed one.

Then he looked back at Benny and his eyes glazed over slightly. Well, who needed sleep anyway?

Benny's smile was more of a smirk. "Thanks so much, Ethan. Don't worry, you won't be tired tomorrow."

Ethan was pulled to the end of the bed so suddenly he squeaked, and Benny was kneeling, reaching with one hand and leaning back slightly to lock his door.

"This won't take long."

.

.

.

 **AN** : So, it's not October anymore, in case anyone hadn't noticed. I _will_ finish this by Halloween, however, and by the way, I am trying to get my sh*t done. I need to finish my stories Dx I dig myself in deeper every time I post a new story. Oh, and the next chapter might be a little shorter, as it will be almost purely smut. I know some people have been wanting it, namely...ehem. You know who you are. Anyway, only three or so more chapters before this is over.

Happy summer!

ALSO! I just updated my HTTYD story "The Thunder Rolls" and plan on updating "The Fake Fiancee'" within the week. Be on the lookout for my _Naruto_ stories as well, if you're into that! If you're not into anime...I suggest against it. I watched 230+ episodes of Naruto in like three months. Someone tell me how that isn't healthy yet feels so good.

Big thanks to those who review! Bigger thanks to the few who read my AN's. xxx You make me smile.

 _Uploaded: July 12th, 2016_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!** _Homosexuality and Smut ahead! Brace yourselves. Chapter is about 80% smut, so if you're queasy about it, may as well wait for the next update!_

 **AN** : It's been sooo long since I've posted anything! Sorry about that. I am working on my other stories (namely Vampire Blood and HITB) but apparently I wrote most of this chapter about a year ago, and I only discovered it recently. :D I thought I was on a smut block, but I guess not.

So much has happened, college is stressing me out, midterms are here, there's been another death in my family, and I may have broken my fucking foot (and didn't go in for it, so it may have to be rebroken and set right). Anyway, there's been a lot of shit lol, and I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad author.

Anyway, excuses over with, a I decided to break out the smut training-wheels and give it a try again. This was meant to be a smut chapter from the start, and although Halloween had long passed, technically this chapter takes place a day after Halloween. Whew! I haven't written anything like this since Dirty Little Problem! :D

For some reason, we've been having heavy wind, rain, sleet, snow, hail, thunder and lighting for the past day or so! :o No joke! So school and college was cancelled today, and I had time enough to finish this. Hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

Ethan sighed in bliss as he lay, completely relaxed and spread open on his star-themed sheets, his (newly declared) boyfriend kneeling above him. Benny was right, it _had_ only taken a few minutes for Ethan to be hot and ready- especially with a new, slightly perverse cleansing spell the sorcerer had picked up somewhere. Vaguely, and in a bit of a haze, Ethan wondered what other kinds of books grandma Weir had lying around...

"Mmm." Ethan hummed under the spellmaster's ministrations. "Benny, where-"

"Hush." Benny murmured against his shoulder, and Ethan shivered when he felt those same lips slide down his spine, down to just above his tailbone. Ethan gasped suddenly with a cry of surprise when his hips were roughly lifted from the bedspread and he was raised to his knees, his upper half still sprawled across the bed.

"Ben-" Ethan gasped again as Benny's fingers pressed into him again, as he had been doing for the last several minutes. At this new angle, however, Ethan was left open to new sensitivities not yet discovered, after all, this was the first time he'd-

"Ah!" Ethan gasped and jerked lightly under the spellmaster's work. Above him, Benny smiled and leant down to place a kiss on Ethan's back. "Is...is this what you feel every time?"

"Every single time." Benny smiled against his ear, relishing in the small, pleased sounds Ethan was making. Not so different than when their positions had been reversed, really. Ethan had always been a gentle lover. "Ready for more, E?"

"I..." Ethan cut off as Benny touched that _one_ _spot_ that made him jerk and shiver. The seer huffed and struggled not to move his hips and upset the rhythm Benny had going. "Ah! Yeah..."

"You're so beautiful." Benny praised and Ethan blushed madly when the spellmaster pulled his fingers out of him, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at the seer's pink entrance. "So pretty, E."

"Benny!" Ethan moaned in indignation and sudden arousal as he felt something wet and flexible lathe at his most intimate place. "Uhn...Please! I don't think I can take it anymore!"

"Hold out for me, Ethan. It'll be so much better if you wait for it." Benny grinned and stuck his fingers back into Ethan's hole with a generous amount of saliva and raspberry-scented lube. Ethan didn't seem to know what to do- arch up into Benny's kisses, push back against his fingers, or grip the bed sheets in white-knuckled grips. Who would've known the seer would be reduced to this by just a bit of fingering and tongue-play. Up until then, he'd been the _top_ in the relationship.

"Remember that time we had to look for the killer gator on the loose?" Benny asked suddenly, and Ethan moved almost hesitantly against the fingers stretching him, groaning as a third digit began teasing at the sensitive ring of muscles.

"Uhh...yeah..." Ethan seemed lost in sensation, still jerkily trying to move his hips back against those torturous appendages. In the midst of sensation, he couldn't bring himself to focus completely on what the other teen was saying.

"You looked delicious in those swimming shorts." The words were breathy against his ear, and the teeth that drug the lobe of flesh back made Ethan's balls ache for release.

"Please, Benny, you said this wouldn't take long!" Ethan moved his hips back and forth in frustration, and the spellmaster's eyes darkened with lust. "I'm no where near tired anymore, but maybe we should just-mmf!"

Ethan's eyes widened when a hand suddenly halted his complaints, and another finger teased it's way into him. Three fingers was a stretch- literally, but the tip of Benny's ring finger slid on so easily. It felt too good not to make any noise, so muffled moans and other half-confused sounds kept coming from behind Benny's palm. The spellmaster himself pouted and kissed along Ethan's neck.

"E, our first time like this is supposed to be special." Ethan's head turned to gaze with half-lidded but now almost completely awake and alert eyes into Benny's hazel ones. His best friend smiled at him gently. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Ethan shook his head almost frantically, still shaking with the effects of Benny's efforts. His legs already felt like jelly, and he already had three fingers deep within him, but he was suddenly aching for more. He pushed back against Benny desperately, and reached up to move Benny's hand away from his mouth.

"It won't be anything I can't handle. Please, Benny? I want you." Ethan blushed down to his chest as the words left his lips.

Spurred on by the seer's needy pants and whimpers, Benny took the base of his hard, aching member and stroked the flushed head across Ethan's velvety entrance. Said teen twitched and gasped in excitement as the head of his own cock leaked with precum. Almost as if Benny knew, the taller teen reached around Ethan's hips to lightly stroke the boy's arousal. Ethan whimpered.

"You and me." Benny took his hand away and instead rubbed his nose lightly against Ethan's back, making the seer feel suddenly warm with emotion and so very achingly turned on at the same time. He slowly began pushing against Ethan's stretched hole, pushing forward a little and then relaxing before attempting to go deeper. "Is that how this was meant to be?"

"Uuh...hhuh." Ethan made a noise even he couldn't comprehend- his heart was beating so fast. He twitched and clenched involuntarily around Benny as the spellmaster succeeded in getting only a quarter or so of his length in. God...

"Fuck your tight, E." Benny moaned and instead of red flags going up as they usually did when Benny swore, Ethan found himself shivering at the way the word slipped from his tongue.

Good lord, what was going on with him that day? Was Benny having an off day too, or was Ethan just turning into some kind of nymphomaniac? Was that even possible, with the minimal experience Ethan had? It was only their third time together so far, but the seer felt like they'd been together forever, like they could go for hours...

Benny's breathing became deeper and less controlled the more he pushed into Ethan- and by the time he'd gotten over half of himself gently pushed inside of Ethan's warm canal, he was sure he was hurting the shorter boy. He had to have been, Ethan was so _tight_ and the seer's abdomen had even begun to twitch and shake presumably from discomfort.

Slower...he'd just go slower.

For now, anyway. Where was that lube...?

For his part, Ethan was more than a little ashamed of himself. They hadn't even begun to have actual sex yet, and already he felt a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach that both excited and horrified him.

"Ben-ny!" Ethan gasped brokenly as he tightened around the spellmaster momentarily before relaxing. The seer was flushed red, trembling and covered in a light layer of perspiration...and he sounded desperate. "Benny...stop! I'm gonna come if you move anymore!"

"Already?" Benny grinned as he panted and halted his movements. Relieved that Ethan hadn't been hurt, and instead had been trembling in attempts to suppress his pleasure, Benny sighed. Then, he ran a hand down to the boy's rear and squeezed his firm, right ass-cheek, causing Ethan to whimper as he attempted not to clench again against Benny's cock. His attempts didn't take effect like they were supposed to.

The spellmaster's hard cock hadn't even touched Ethan's prostate yet, but it still made him feel weak and electrified at the same time. The seer tried to slow his breathing, but the fiery knot in his groin just wouldn't go away. He cried out in desperation as Benny shifted inside him, pressing just _that much more_ inside him.

"No! Wait!" One of Ethan's arms flailed as he attempted to reach back and halt Benny's movements. He grasped Benny's arm at an odd angle and squeezed lightly to get his message across. "I don't want to come yet! Just wait until...until it passes..."

"It's okay, E." Benny assured him warmly, smiling down at the other brunet, though he couldn't see it. "You can come..." The spellmaster reached down to where the seer's own hard cock hung between his shaky legs. Very gently, he rubbed at the tip with his fingertips at the same time he pressed his cock a bit further inside. Ethan's mouth hung open, his body jerked, and Benny knew he must've been brushing the seer's prostate now.

"Anytime you want..."

"Benny, wait!" Ethan cried out desperately, not believing that he was already being pushed over the edge, and simultaneously tensing around the hard length buried within him. The spellmaster thrust forward very shallowly, and Ethan cried out in a slightly higher octave than normal as the head of Benny's cock dragged roughly over his prostate.

Ethan's orgasm surged through him in waves of pure ecstasy, and if he'd been completely aware in those moments, he'd have been embarrassed of the sounds coming from his mouth. As it was, Ethan's hips jerked lightly, uncontrollably as his release made itself apparent on Benny's fingertips and on the dark bed sheets.

Lying on the bed, post-orgasm, Ethan breathe heavily. His arms had been too shaky to hold him up, even on his elbows, so his flushed cheek pressed to the mattress as he came back down to earth, sheets cool against his warm skin.

"How was that, E?" Benny's voice sounded strange, deep and rough in a way, but Ethan attributed that to the tightness he must have just experienced around his cock. Ethan knew it had almost been painful in the most erotic of ways when his muscles had clenched down on the hard rod.

"I...I came too quick." Ethan's voice was shaky, and his eyes watered a little, both from the afterglow and from the humiliation. He tried lifting himself up. "Benny, I'm so s-"

"Not to worry, my love." Benny smiled kindly and shifted a little inside Ethan, who almost cried at the sensation.

"You can still take care of me if you let me in." God were his insides sensitive now that he'd came, and Benny's lewd suggestions only made it worse. His cock hadn't even been touched except for near the very end and neither had his prostate, really. Man, he was a lightweight.

"Oh...Benny..." Ethan arched, ass clenching around Benny's length, making it rub insistently against his prostate. Though, from how Benny was positioned, it wasn't very satisfying. "I don't know if I can stand it..."

"Of course you can." Benny hefted Ethan's ass up by the hips and Ethan squeaked. Benny then pulled out about halfway and pushed in again, unforgivingly scraping across Ethan's prostate. The seer whimpered and Benny halted, before pulling out with a wet 'shlick'.

"What-?" Ethan managed to pull himself up on his elbows, and turned to look at Benny with slightly teary eyes. "What are you-?"

"You're right, E. Let's give your body a rest for a minute, hm?" Benny winked, but instead of seeming cocky or annoying, Ethan flushed at how sweet his boyfriend looked.

"Uh...well..." Ethan looked at Benny's deliciously hard cock, bobbing a little as it stood erect from his body. "What about you, B?"

"Indeed...what about me?" Benny smiled as Ethan turned until he was sitting gingerly on the bed. Reaching down, Benny gave himself several rough tugs, and Ethan almost drooled as he witnessed a few beads of precum rolling down the slit at the tip. "Guess I'll just..."

"Wait," Ethan licked his lips and looked at Benny through his lashes rather shyly. Where had this dominant side of Benny come from? It was almost...intimidating...but so hot. Spent dick or not, Ethan had never been more turned on in his life.

"What is it, E?" Benny asked, and suddenly there was a mouth on his own. Ethan hummed and let Benny dominate their kiss, even if he'd been the one to initiate it. This kiss (more of a clashing of lips and tongues) was more intense than any they'd shared previously.

Benny pulled away after several long moments to say. "Speak your mind."

"I...well, you're acting a little weird, Ben." Ethan chuckled, but pulled Benny down to his height again. Feeling a little more comfortable with himself, Ethan grabbed one of Benny's wrists and held the spellmaster's hand up to his face. Feeling a little shy, but happy too, Ethan nuzzled Benny's palm. "I've never done it before, but...I want to..."

Ethan paused and licked his lips, murmuring a lewd little sentence that made him blush a shade darker.

Benny looked surprised for a moment, and then laughed lightly but joyously. The spellmaster too, was pink in the face, and sweat had dampened his hair slightly..and Ethan thought he looked beautiful like that.

"Are you sure?" The spellmaster asked, and Ethan nodded, licking his lips.

"Yeah..."

.

.

.

"I'll be the first to confess..." Rory sipped on his second icy drink. "I hated the movie previews."

"Shh!" Sarah hissed from beside him. People were looking their way. "Don't bring it up now! Rory, you're disturbing the other movie-goers."

"Half of the experience is great movie previews!" Rory went on, uncaringly. "

"Hey, has Benny texted you?" Sarah asked, checking her phone on the lowest lighting possible. The movie was getting interesting, and Sarah didn't want to keep worrying over her tall, dorky friend.

"Nah. But don't worry, he's fine." Rory munched on some popcorn. "Trust me, if either of those two were in trouble, we would know for sure."

"Huh? How?"

"We have a signal practiced."

"You...what?"

"Guys, shut up!" Erika gave them a scathing look. Beside her, her unfortunate jock date, focused only on the movie said 'yeah, that's cool babe'. "For the record, I'm glad those dorks aren't here. We wouldn't be able to go to Anastasia after the movie if they came along."

"I still can't believe they named that new restaurant after that witch." Sarah grumbled and kept quiet as Rory settled down at last, watching the huge projection with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Smiling to herself, Sarah shook her head and glanced at her phone one last time.

'Are you okay?' She wrote to Benny and sent it before putting her phone away. She knew, logically, that Benny and Ethan should both be fine. She'd seen them both within the last hour, but...she couldn't shake this feeling...there had been an eerie feeling about town since the blackout.

Sarah tried to make herself relax into her seat. It would be fine. Those two...they had to be okay. They couldn't attract supernatural trouble every day, right?

Of course. Ethan had said he was too tired to do anything earlier that day. Yeah, she was sure Ethan and Benny were just at home, sleeping.

.

.

.

Ethan choked slightly, and Benny gasped at the constriction around his length. Refusing to pull away, Ethan held onto Benny's hips and pulled him even closer, forcing Benny's hard cock into his throat.

"Ethan..." Benny closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensation as the seer's lips tightened around his shaft. Inexperienced or not...Ethan's hot, wet cavern was wonderful, and Benny wasn't sure how long he would last before he-

"Not yet." Ethan panted as Benny gently nudged him away. "I want to take all of you."

"Not this time." Benny have him a concerned look, even as his aching cock bobbed with the need for release. "Look, E, I just don't think it's safe for you. You could hurt yourself if we aren't careful."

Ethan only smiled and ran a hand over Benny's hip, then grabbed into the back of his thigh as he teasingly licked under the flushed cock-head right in front of his mouth. Benny flinched and tightened the grip he had on Ethan's hair.

"Ah..."

Benny was sure his brain short-circuited right then. Ethan swallowed just as much of him as last time, and this time he didn't gag. Though...the same quiet, wet sounds were coming from Ethan's mouth and it was just so hot.

Benny hadn't realized he was thrusting forward until Ethan whined and Benny pulled back in alarm.

"Oh!" The spellmaster stopped himself before he swore, and Ethan looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "God, sorry!"

"No, it's okay." Ethan smiled and swallowed, making a sudden rush of pre-ejectulation ooze from the tip of his cock. Ethan looked down and then sucked on the tip like it was candy. Benny made such a low, sexy sound from the action that Ethan shuddered and involuntarily shifted his own hips forward from his position on the floor. He was aching to be filled again.

"Fuck, Ethan!" Benny nearly shouted as Ethan began to furiously stroke his shaft with a tight slick grasp. Ethan was still suckling on the head, and lightly slid his tongue into the dripping slit at the very tip.

Ethan pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and continued stroking roughly, quickly. Benny was approaching orgasm so quickly it was frightening.

"Come down my throat." Ethan ordered hoarsely and Benny cried out as a bit more precum shot from his cock.

"Then get that mouth over here." Benny grated, and shuddered, crying out in frustration as Ethan let Benny's cock go, leaving it to stick straight out into the cool air.

"What?! Why?!" The spellmaster demanded, with a fiery look in his eyes. The grip on Ethan's wavy locks was firm but so pleasant. Ethan was sure he had never been harder, had never felt such desire. "Why'd you stop?!"

Nothing could have stopped Ethan from running a hand down his own body, giving his own erection a firm squeeze before sliding further, to his stretched hole. Shivering with anticipation, Ethan thrust downwards, feeling his fingertips sink inside himself. It wasn't as good as when Benny touched him, but it still sent electric shocks of want coursing through him.

"Come down my throat." Ethan begged, biting his lip and scooting closer to Benny, leaning forward and tilting his head up so that his mouth and throat aligned, making it that much easier for Benny to fuck into.

"Ethan-"

"Please!" Ethan begged, and licked his lips, his mouth watering. Fifteen minutes earlier, he'd been flaccid and weak, but now he was so hard and so empty, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"E..." Benny hesitated for only a second before reaching down and running a couple of fingertips over the seer's throat. Ethan couldn't see, of course, but Benny's fingers had left a line of green light trailing behind.

Just a precaution, Benny thought, and then caved into his desires.

"I'm gonna take care of you." Benny whispered, before he all but shoved his way into Ethan's mouth, making the seer choke a bit upon first entering. He could be a bit more gentle...but he just couldn't wait any longer.

Ethan, that fucking tease, winding him up so much and then refusing to finish him off. What did he think was going to happen?! God, it felt so good, to finally be fucking in and out of the seer...even if it was only his mouth. Benny, however, had nothing to worry about. Ethan was anything but discouraging the action, in fact Ethan seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Bracing one hand on the bed frame behind Benny, Ethan let the other hand reach up to grasp one firm thigh and pull his lover even closer. Meanwhile, a sound bordering on animalistic fell from Benny's lips, as the spellmaster came hard down Ethan's throat.

Any sound drawn from Ethan was muffled by the white torrents of cum currently choking him. Forced to swallow, Ethan was lost in a whirlwind of sensation. Though he'd had no real stimulation in a while, his own member throbbed painfully as the knowledge that he'd just gotten Benny off set his blood on fire.

"Hah!" Ethan heaved as he was finally able to breathe properly, freed from having a hard pole jammed down his throat. Taking deep, panting breaths, the seer looked up at Benny, where the spellmaster had flopped down onto the mattress.

Breathlessly, Benny reached out and gathered some cum that had dripped out of Ethan's mouth to run down his chin. Then he pushed those fingers past Ethan's lips. Knowing what was expected, Ethan eagerly sucked the white substance off Benny's fingers as he tried to calm his heart rate.

"Come here, Ethan." Benny grinned and Ethan's breathing hitched at the sight, completely immersed in the heat of his own lust. "I hope you're not tired anymore."

"I'm not." Ethan's head swam as Benny reached down and physically pulled him up onto the bed with him so that the seer straddled his lap.

"Good." Benny whispered, nibbling on Ethan's ear, drawing low, pleased hums to erupt from his outstretched throat. "Because I plan to have A _lot_ of fun tonight...and I need you awake for all of it."

.

.

.

Smiling at a sleeping Ethan, Benny leaned over to take in the scent of him one last time. Running his tongue lightly over the seer's pulse point, he nuzzled the skin there and sighed. Reluctantly, he sat up in bed and climbed over Ethan to stand up and pull on his boxers and jeans.

"Magic is so useful." Benny murmured, and with a wave of his hand, the sheets under Ethan cleaned and rearranged themselves to tidiness. Ethan was affected as well, his skin suddenly clean of sweat and other fluids gained throughout the night. Benny quickly grabbed Ethan's own boxers and slipped them over the boy's legs and up to his waist.

"Let's do this again sometime..." The tall, lanky teen smiled and ripped the red cloth off of the lamp, returning the bedroom to it's normal shade of light. Hearing footsteps approaching, Benny eyed the door curiously and smiled, taking down the enchantments he'd cast over the room.

A few moments later, an equally tall and lanky teen entered the room, and dropped his messenger bag to the floor.

"Jeez, it's hot in here." Benny complained quietly, noticing Ethan, out cold on the bed. "Funny, it wasn't like this in any other part of the house..."

Opening the window, and sticking his head out for a brief minute, Benny sighed and leaned back in, leaving the window open a couple of inches.

Not forgetting to lock the door, Benny soon shed most of his clothes and turned off the lamp on Ethan's bedside table. Then, he crawled into the empty spot next to Ethan, noticing the bed's warmth with a small grimace.

"Everything's weird today..." Was the last thing Benny said before settling in and closing his eyes. Not five minutes later, the exhausted teen was sleeping, with no chance of waking up until at least nine o' clock the next morning.

So, neither teen had any idea that someone, or some _thing_ had just slid out from under the bed, and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a smirk.

.

.

.

 **AN** : Now, while I realize this was a lemon chapter, and I won't expect many reviews, but you know, it would be nice every once in a while to hear from someone new. Not that I don't LOOVE my normal reviewers! :D This was mostly for you. Look out for my name change as well, I've been going by the name fersuremaybefersurenot98 for years, but that is subject to change.

As always, feel free to point out my mistakes, flaws and botched life choices. Almost 4,400 words! :D

Updated _: March 5th 2018, 5:10pm_ :)


End file.
